Kept Waiting for a Response
by TheUltimateShipper27
Summary: After Riliane sent her message to Allen (NOT LEN!) she kept waiting for a response, the orphans that she raised want to grant her dying wish so orphans Len and Yuki go looking for the message, finding out more about her past. One-shot, rated T just to be safe.


**I just heard Kept Waiting for a Response by Len and I just can't handle the feels I felt.**

**So I wanted to write about them.**

**I WILL WRITE UNTILL THE DAY I DIE!**

**Anyway enjoy :)**

**Lens pov **

My parents had died when I was young so I was forced onto the street, but one day a sweet old nun with blonde hair with grey streaks in it took me in.

Me and over orphans lived in the old church by the sea, and played every day with the nice woman that took care of us almost our whole lives.

But one day when were where play with us she was chasing after a little boy but soon collapsed, we helped her to her bed upstairs.

We all soon realized that her time of death was coming soon.

We than all deiced we wanted to do something for her before she died.

"Please tell us what you wish, no matter how absurd it is we will grant it," I said.

She smiled and looked out the window.

"Once when I was young I sent a message in a bottle out into the ocean, I never got a response from who I was sending it to, I guess they never forgave me," said the woman with sorrow in her eyes.

"We will find the response! We'll search the whole country if we haft to!" said Yuki with tears in her eyes. **(A/N: according to Wikipedia Yuki was in the story of evil but I just need a young vocaloid to join Len)**

"If you did that I would be the happiest woman in the world," she said with a smile.

So that's what we did, we all split up looking for the letter.

The first town we went to was very small, people stared at us like freaks.

They pitied dumb orphans like us.

We asked locals if they found a message in a bottle, none of them have.

One man said the old painter that lives on the hill at the end of the town might know something about the message.

We went to his house and knocked on the door.

An old man with blue hair with grey streaks in it opened the door for us.

He looked down at me like he had seen a ghost.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Len and this is Yuki, you must be Kyle," I said.

"Yes, come in, I'll make some tea," he said.

When we entered the small cottage the place was filled with paintings of a young girl with long green hair. She was beautiful.

"Is this your daughter or granddaughter?" asked Yuki as Kyle brought us his tea.

"No, she is my love," he said.

"But she's pretty young," said Yuki.

"She died when she was very young when she was killed," said the man with sorrow in his tone and eyes.

"Why are you children here?" asked the man changing the subject.

"We came here to ask if you ever found a message in a bottle," I asked.

"No, why?" he asked.

"Well we are looking for a response the old nun that took care us sent in a bottle when she was young, we want to know if anyone had found it," I told him.

"Her name is Riliane and she is going to die soon and we need that letter!" said Yuki.

"Riliane? She's a nun?" he asked.

"You know her?" we asked.

"Along time ago a young princess ruled the kingdom, her name was Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche," he said.

"She was a princess? How cool!" said Yuki with a smile.

"She was a very prideful princess, she wanted to rule the whole world, she loved me but when I turned down her marriage proposal she took out her rage on the green kingdom and killed my love, the princess of the kingdom of green," said the man.

We said nothing because we didn't want to be live this old man.

"She had sinned as was to be executed but in her place her twin brother took her place and was killed. That is probably who she wrote the letter too, but she can't get a response, since he died a long time ago," said the man.

I stood up from the stool I was sitting on.

"Thank you for the Tea, let's go Yuki!" I said grabbing her hand and running back with her.

We got back the next day and that morning Riliane was standing out onto the sea and watching the sun rise.

I went up and wrote a something on a piece of parchment.

I then wrapped it up in with a yellow ribbon and ran out to her.

When I got to her she was on her knees in the water. She looked at a picture in the blood stained pendant she always wore and cried.

I stood next to her and held out the piece of parchment.

"We found it," I said with a fake smile.

She got up and sat against a tree, I looked with her with sorrow as she read it.

She cried some more once she read it.

What I had wrote in the letter was _"I forgive you"_

"I'm glad I finally got a response,' she said with a smile.

"You know you look a lot like him," she said handing me her pendant.

I opened it and it showed a young her and a boy that looked just like me next to her serving her tea.

"His name was Allan, he was my twin brother and the only one who would do anything for me, he would even give up his own life," she said tears streaming down her face.

Tears started swelling up in my eyes.

"I'll get to see him again, we'll get to play again, just like when we were kids," she said still smiling.

Her eyes closed and that smile forever stained her face.

I feel to my knees in tears, she was gone forever.

Then someone patted my back, I turned around thinking it was Yuki but it wasn't

A girl in a fancy dress stood in front of me and smiled.

It was a young Riliane!

She then walked into the tides, just like back then when she first came here.

She was then joined by a boy with blonde hair in a ponytail.

The held hands and smiled at each other, they looked just like the Riliane and Allen from the picture.

They then waved me goodbye and walked into the ocean.

I smiled.

Her sin's had been forgiven and she could now be with the one she loved and kept waiting for.

That was all we ever wanted for her, to be happy.

**So yeah, I have no clue what to say about what I just wrote**

**Well it's midnight and I'm going to bed, Please review!**


End file.
